Uncomfortable
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: Sleeping next to Naruto makes Sasuke uncomfortable in the most annoying ways. [SasuNaru, oneshot, yaoi]


**Title: **Uncomfortable**  
Author: **kawaii-kirei "KK"**  
Rating: **PG-13 or T for implied yaoi**  
Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters do not and never will belong to me.

**Author's Notes: **OH EM GEE it's not a drabble:O

Okay, now _why _am I writing smut at such an ungodly hour of 4 AM? Because I wanted to write smut for my birthday, that's why. It's the 20th already x3 HOHOHO SASUKE IS SO UKE IN THIS ONE BUT HE IS SEME, I SWEAR HE IS! (or at least, I hope he is. Lolz.)

Please point out grammar mistakes because I am way too tired right now to think straight. xD;;

And lastly, please enjoy:D

* * *

**U N C O M F O R T A B L E**

**b y k a w a i i – k i r e i**

Sasuke did not like being in the same bed as Naruto.

All was well, really, since Naruto didn't like sleeping beside Sasuke as well -- who would want to sleep next to that bastard, anyway? – and besides, they hated each other so it was only normal to not want to sleep next to each other.

That was what Naruto had believed, until one fateful mission changed his beliefs altogether.

"It's not like I have cooties, you bastard." Naruto growled, crossing his arms as he sat cross-legged on the bed, glaring at Sasuke, as the said boy prepared to lie on the cold, marble floor of the cheap cabin that they had to stay in until the heavy storm subsided.

Needless to say, Naruto was insulted to know that Sasuke would prefer sleeping on icy cold floor, well aware of the dangers that it could do to his health especially now that the storm seemed to have gone stronger than before. Besides, who knew what was crawling on the floor? Cockroaches, rats, worms, ants, mites, centipedes, spiders. Naruto shivered just thinking about it.

"Why are you so damn stubborn? All you have to do is lie beside me, making sure that you're at least ten inches away, and we can sleep while pretending that the other doesn't exist." Naruto grumbled under his breath, when it was clear that Sasuke had no intention of replying to his earlier taunt.

Apparently, Sasuke didn't feel like answering this time either. Naruto scowled. He couldn't help but feel a little hurt, so taking it out on Sasuke isn't such a bad thing to do. "You're gonna get a cold down there. We don't even have a blanket."

Again, Sasuke didn't reply, just rolled to his other side so that his back was facing Naruto. Naruto found out that resisting the urge to shove his foot down Sasuke's throat was getting harder and harder. "I'm not gonna choke you in your sleep, although that is rather tempting."

Naruto hadn't expected a reply from Sasuke, so it wasn't really a reply when the usually stoic boy remained usually stoic. With an aggravated sigh, Naruto took his pillow, jumped off the bed and proceeded to walk out the room.

"Where are you going?"

So _now _the bastard reacts.

Naruto scoffed. "Where else? I'm gonna ask Sakura-chan to switch places with me. Besides, if she found out that I let you sleep on the floor, I'd get castrated for sure, and I'd like to keep hold of my manhood, thank you very much."

He turned to leave, but paused when he heard a deep sigh and a faint, exhausted whisper of "Naruto".

Annoyed, Naruto turned, crushing the pillow between his body and his crossed arms. "What?"

With another exhausted sigh, Sasuke took his pillow, climbed up the bed, made himself comfortable, and patted the space next to him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Don't you want to sleep beside Sakura-chan that much?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Shut up and just lie down."

"As if." Naruto scoffed, his stubbornness getting the better of him. He just wasted his saliva trying to keep Sasuke healthy, and _now _that he's stopped, Sasuke's decided that he did want to be healthy and is now agreeing to sleep next to him. What a bastard. "I'm going to call Sakura-chan."

He turned, lifting a hand to wave dismissively at his companion, before a more serious call of his name reached his ears. "What now?" He looked back at Sasuke, irritation marking his features, especially now that he was hurt by Sasuke's refusal to sleep next to him and he was tired and sleepy and he was so _not _getting this crap from Sasuke.

"Naruto." Sasuke called again, voice more desperate this time that Naruto had to double-take just to affirm the tone. "Just… shut up and sleep next to me."

_Don't order me around_, Naruto wanted to say, but the look Sasuke had on his face made him swallow his words and numbly walk towards and bed and lie down. With a grumble, not wanting to prolong sleep any longer (and he figured that if Sasuke spoke more, he might not be able to stop myself from shoving his foot down his throat, as stated earlier), Naruto closed his eyes.

Ten seconds later, the bed shifted on Sasuke's side.

Naruto willed sleep to claim him.

Five seconds later, the bed shifted again.

Naruto closed his eyes tighter.

And again, the bed shifted.

Naruto cracked an eye open and waited.

He didn't have to wait long because Sasuke had just moved again ten seconds later, making the bed shift with his weight, and making the last strings of Naruto's patience break. "Damnit, Sasuke! What the hell is up with you?"

For the first time since entering the bedroom, Sasuke showed a proper emotion for once and growled, turning so that he could pin Naruto down on the bed, and with an annoyed snarl, smashed their lips together.

Naruto was, needless to say, shocked and speechless and immobile and _oh_, _was that Sasuke's tongue_? With an involuntary moan, Naruto found himself kissing back, but it didn't take long before he had to break contact because Sasuke had just ground their hips together, and _damn, that felt good_ that he couldn't help but gasp in mixed surprise and pleasure.

Panting, Naruto felt his thoughts swirl in his head, all his senses suddenly focusing solely on Sasuke on top of him, and _oh, _Sasuke was as hard as a rock.

It took Naruto three seconds for that fact to register in his brain.

_Oh_.

Tentatively, Naruto spoke, "Sasuke?"

It took a while for Sasuke's to snap out of his reverie as well. With stained cheeks and an mortified look, Sasuke moved away, "Sorry."

"Wait."

Sasuke's eyes traveled to his wrist where Naruto's fingers was tightly wound around, and forced himself to breathe evenly. "It's not that I don't want to sleep next to you. I just get…" He could feel the blood rising to his face, and fought to find a better word to explain his predicament. "Uncomfortable." He finished, muttering.

An awkward silence enveloped them, and Naruto was finding it hard to think straight, but when Sasuke moved away and tried to get his wrist back, he felt his other hand moving automatically towards the front of Sasuke's shorts.

The unexpected gasp that slipped through Sasuke's lips made Naruto's grin more reassured.

"We can always find ways to make you comfortable."

**- e n d -**


End file.
